


One More

by quicksparrows



Series: For Emmy – Frederick x Rosella [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Big words from the man who is already well spent for the night, asking for yet another from her.





	One More

.

 

"Come now," Frederick says, remarkably calm. Despite the flush to his face, the sweat beading at his hairline, he possesses a clarity that Rosella feels miles away from. The world around her has vanished, and she is anchored only by him pinning her down. His voice drops, huskier, soothing: "You have one more in you yet, my love."

"I can't," she says.

"You _can_ ," he says. His breath is warm on her neck, her breasts; how a man as big as he can arc over her so neatly, she'll never understand. "Come. Once more!"

Rosella isn't so sure — big words from the man who is already well spent for the night, asking for yet another from her.

Still, his fingers are coaxing, curling in. Her breath hitches and she clings to him like she might fly away, and he strokes her still. It sounds wet. There's a squelch every time his palm meets her lips. His big, broad palm.

"Fred," she begs. Her toes curl, a great elastic stretching straight to her gut, a tension that threatens to snap. 

_Yes please? Show me? Prove it?_

Her walls bear down on his fingers — two? _Three? Oh_ gods, she feels so slick he might as well get a whole hand up there, and she'd still want more of him. Frederick easily bends her knees further back, his angle just a little steeper, and she feels fireworks, sees stars, a whole other white-hot magic under her skin. 

"Rosella," he says, firmly. " _Come,_ my love. Just one more!"

And she does, toes sparkling and thighs quivering, and his fingers keep on her even through it, riding her back down with his thumb just off her clit. If he didn't keep a hand on her, she might just float away.

"Good girl," he murmurs, somewhere around her neck. "Good girl."

 


End file.
